


In Heat

by Storiesarelife1903



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hot Weather, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesarelife1903/pseuds/Storiesarelife1903
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This summer is especially hot. Kizami pays a visit to his boyfriends house after an exhausting day of no air conditioning and a full store of customers wanting ice coffees at his part-time job. Although, a visit to Kurosaki's place doesn't make the heat anymore bearable and only makes it worse.</p><p>Contains Yaoi and Sexual Content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this because, over here, it was really hot yesterday and this idea popped up in my head because of it. I would write more shounen-ai but I can't think of anything!

Kizami's POV

This summer was hot. Really hot. Everywhere you go there are people practically melting from the unbearable heat. Packed trains are the worst. This morning I was trapped in the middle of several people, sweating and absorbing the heat like a sponge. I wanted my day at work to end as quickly as possible. The whole cafe was packed with people wanting only ice coffes and sodas. Sure, it was good for business but the amount of customers took up all of the oxygen in the store. When it all finally ended and I was able to leave, I didn't want to go back to my apartment. There was no air conditioning and it was like an oven enough as it was. There was only one place I wanted to go. I would hate to burden him, but I could feel better just from seeing his face. 

Before visiting Kurosaki's place, I went to the convenience store to pick up some snacks for us. Even the store there was packed with people buying ice cream and water. I arrived at Kurosaki's house, sweaty and a little miserable. And people consider rain to be miserable weather. I knocked on the door, hearing footsteps approach from the other side. "Who is it?" It was Kurosaki's voice. "It's me, Yuuya". The door opened, and there stood Kurosaki in nothing but his boxers. I was quite stunned. "Uh...Hey". "Hey. The reason that I'm half-naked is because it's a hundred degrees in here, if you were wondering". "Yeah, I was. Can I come in?" "Of course you can. I'm glad to see that you didn't die from dehydration at work". I stepped inside, slipping off my shoes. Kurosaki shut the door before leading me to the living room. "I suppose your parents are at work?" "Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't be walking around like this. How was work for you?" "Awful. The place was full, you could barely squeeze by the tables". "Geez. Well, you're here now. And, what's with the shopping bag?" I sat down with Kurosaki on the floor, setting the bag down. "I bought snacks. Here...". I gave Kurosaki one of the ice cream cones. He didn't hesitate to rmove the paper around it. "Thank you, you are an angel!" I smiled at his comment as I picked up my own ice cream, unwrapping the paper. "I bought drinks as well". "Yep, my boyfriend's an angel". "Hahaha...". I chuckled. 

Kurosaki finished his snack in no time flat. The heat must have been killing him all day. It was getting to me, too. So much so that I removed my shirt, beads of sweat running down my neck and back. The windows were open, along with the backdoor screen, allowing the cherry blossoms to drift inside the house but nothing changed. "Haaah...That's much better". Kurosaki let out a long sigh of relief. He gulped his drink down, which would probably give him a bad case of hiccups. But even after the drinks and the ice cream, it didn't change the stuffy room temperature. "God...It's so hot". I said, taking a long sip of my soda. At the corner of my eye, I could see Kurosaki staring at me, his drink to his lips. He lowered it. "Y-you know, you look...kinda sexy like that". I scoffed. "Kuh...What, while I'm sweating like this? That's sexy?" "W-well, kinda. I mean, seeing you without a shirt in this kind of weather is hot". Was that a pun? Kurosaki crawled towards me, placing his hand on my cheek, sliding the fingers down to grasp my chin. "Kurosaki, this is the worst time to want sex, really". "I know, I just can't help it. It's your fault". Kurosaki was the first to lean in, kissing my lips. "Aren't you being a little aggressive?" "Shut up, you're always aggressive with me". I looked down, my eyes following the curves of Kurosaki's slim and sexy figure. "See...?" I was feeling a little excited. However, my body wasn't in the right state to do anything sexual. "Uh, okay, okay. Let me use your shower first. I reek of sweat and people". I was about to get up after setting my drink down, but was stopped. Kurosaki put his hand on my shoulder to try and keep me grounded. He leaned in, smothering his lips into the hot and moist crook of my neck with a relaxed sigh. "Mn...Kurosaki, don't. Not yet, anyway. Please let me wash the sweat from my body. Hey, you're not listening!" I tried to protest, feeling Kurosaki's hand travel down from my stomach to my pants. He undid the belt, dragging the leather out until it was completely off. He touched me, the crotch of my pants. Little did I realise that there was already a slight buldge. "Hn! Nn...Haa...N-no...". "Heh, it's already a bit hard". "Hey, stop it. We can have sex once I'm clean and when we're on a bed". "It's fine. Besides, you brought snacks so I owe you one". Kurosaki fiddled with the buttons and zipper before undoing them. With a few tugs on my pants, as the sweat made the fabric stick to my skin, they were soon off. The buldge in my boxers was as clear as day. I was blushing, although it was hard to tell. "Wow, that was fast". "This isn't like you, Kurosaki. What's gotten into you?" "Nothing. I'm not allowed to get my boyfriend in the mood? You looked quite down when I opened the door today". "That's because I was surrounded by people today". "Hehe, well, you can lighten up now since I'm here. So, what do you want? My hand or my mouth?" 

What a straightforward question. Even so, I had an answer. "I would feel bad if you used your mouth". "So you want a handjob?" "S-sure...". Kurosaki brought me into another kiss, allowing me to dominate it. I played with his tongue, pushing and circling around it. "Mn...Nn...haa...ah...mm...hm...". Kurosaki moaned against my lips and tongue. His palm pressed against my covered erection, making me jolt and moan. "Mn!...Haa...Careful...". "Haa...sorry. How's this?" Reaching into my underwear, Kurosaki brought out half. It was a little red, moisture running down the base. Kurosaki poked the tip with his thumb, running down the shaft slowly. "...". I couldn't help but watch as the tip of his thumb explored and tickled my erection slowly. The ticklish sensation made me twitch with impatience and want. He then proceeded, wrapping his fingers around the shaft and stroking slowly-but thoroughly for me to feel it. He pressed his lips to my neck again, both actions making me moan. "Ah...!" By reflex, I grabbed Kurosaki's wrist. For some reason I was especially sensitive today. Was it the heat or Kurosaki's aggressive attitude that excited me? I wasn't entirely sure. I only let out a slight yelp when he squeezed me so it may have been the surprise that caused me to jolt. "You okay?" Kurosaki asked, his lips still against my neck. "Don't try to act like mister dominant here. That's my job". Kurosaki giggled against my neck, pulling away. "Hmhm, sorry. It doesn't really suit me, huh?" "Not really...". Kurosaki gave an understanding nod that wasn't very convincing. I mentally sighed, taking his hand in mine, the one that lingered around my manhood. "Keep going". I whispered into his ear, seemingly startling him at my request for him to continue. With another, more reasurring, nod Kurosaki continued. 

He moved his fingers along the shaft at a somewhat quicker pace. I began to pant and allow a moan to escape every now and then. Kurosaki nipped at the shell of my ear with his teeth, using his tongue to tease the lobe and side. I lay back against the seats of the sofa which caused the moisture on my back to be more clear by the heat that I felt. I gradually got harder in Kurosaki's hand. "Mn...ah...haa...Kurosaki...na-ahn, ah...gu, mn, nn, ah...". Barely holding back, each moan escaped my lips, each one sounding a little more desperate than the last. Moving my hips up and down was evident of my desperation for release as the heat was almost unbearable. Kurosaki soon persisted. He leaned in, slicking the tip of his hot tongue on my nipple. "Nah! Haa...haa...Wha-...". Kurosaki looked up at me and smirked like a deviant cat. "Come on, I can't be the only one with sensitive nipples". "Wha-...That...Um...". I've never tripped over my words so much. How humiliating. And who's supposed to be the seme/dominant in this relationship?! "Hehe, you look so shy. That makes me feel as if I've won a medal. In other words, I'm happy". "That's nothing to be happy about, idiot. I-nyah! Hah! Ahh...". Kurosaki squeezed one of my testicals teasingly, causing my erection to leak. "Haah...haa...d-don't...Not...there...mmn...". "Does it feel good there?" "N-no. Let's stop now. I feel sick...". Things had turned upside down before I knew it. Kurosaki plainly ignored me, continuing to get me off without consent, sort of. "N-no! That's...enough...haah...a-ah, ahh, ha, mn, nn...". I couldn't just sit there and allow this to happen. I had to stop him but...the sensation was...too good. It was so good that my mind was slipping into a blank state like an eraser against paper, slowly fading all protests into nothingness. I could barely speak by this point. "Na...hah...a-ahn! Ah! Kuro-ku! I'm...I'm going to...Haah! Ah, ah, aah...gh! Mnn! Haa...N-no-oh! Uwah! Aaah!" I finally released. The unbearable heat that I felt before was almost cooling down now. I fell back against the sofa, sweat covering every part of my body. "Better...?" Kurosaki asked, caressing my cheek. "Bastard...I'll get you back for that". "That doesn't sound like you, but feel free. We should go take a nice, cool shower, yeah? Good". I let out a huge sigh after that activity. Yes, I was going to get him back whether it was in my nature or not. 

I entered the shower, naked and covered in sweat, joining Kurosaki as he showered. I wrapped my arms around him, although a little angry by his earlier actions. He was still my boyfriend, after all, and I cared about him-no matter how mischevious he was. I could sense that all-too-familiar smile on his lips. He held my elbows, leaning his soaked back against my hot chest. "You're really hot". "Who's fault do you think that is?" "Mine, obviously. Are you mad?" "No, just frustrated". "Still...?" Kurosaki chuckled at that, making my eyebrow twitch. What does he mean by "still...?" I'm not frustrated in that sense! I looked over his body and my eyes widened. He was a little..."You're hard". I pointed out, my lips tickling by the strands of his hair. "Oh, really? I didn't notice. I-I can take care of it later". Oh, no he doesn't. "No you won't". I muttered into his hair. "Huh...?" "Don't think I'll get you off lightly, or so to speak. But try to relax, okay?" "Wait, in the shower?" I nodded. "Yeah...". Kurosaki thought for a moment and then nodded. "Well, okay. Sure...". He sounded skeptical. Not surprising. He knows what I'm like in bed. In other words, I'm the dominant one, always. I reached down, my hand sliding against his moist skin. At the same time I kissed the nape of his neck, making him flinch. "Mn...!" I knew how sensitive he was yet he chose to pick a fight with me. Well, what's done is done. I wouldn't hold back now. I stroked his erection slowly, giving him time to relax under my touch. Placing kisses along his nape and shoulder, I travelled up his neck once more from the side slowly and teasingly. Kurosaki flinched again when I kissed a spot just under his earlobe. I worked my hand along every inch thoroughly, watching as Kurosaki became tense. Brushing my lips to the cold skin of his earlobe, Kurosaki jolted with a cute gasp. "Haah! Mm...". He was holding down any protest he had. That made me chuckle which made Kurosaki shiver like a leaf. "So cute...". I whispered. Finally I was in control again. But I would never be mean to Kurosaki. I would perhaps tease him a little but I try not to be too sadistic. "Nyah! Aah!" Kurosaki let out a yelp when I bit his earlobe, while also squeezing the shaft gently-but teasingly. At that moment I heard a slight squirt come from Kurosaki. He was really sensitive, that couldn't be helped. "Are you alright?" I asked, kissing the shell of his ear. "Uh, y-yeah. Don't worry about it". "I can stop if you want". "N-no, it's fine. I'm fine". Not so cocky now, huh?

I was feeling a little deviant myself due to the situation before me. Kurosaki was still shaking in my arms, his breathing heavy as I continued to get him off slowly, but not slowly for much longer. I lowered myself down, bending Kurosaki over slightly. "Ki-Kizami? What...". "Seperate these for me, please". I guided Kurosaki's hands to his lower cheeks. Our eyes met when I looked up. His face was red. "A-are you serious?" "Yeah. Now hold them and try to relax". Kurosaki hesitantly but obediently seperated his cheeks from eachother. It was a shameful view. He bent over only slightly as not to fall forward and hit his head. His legs were trembling so I kept him steady by holding his hips in my arms. "K-Kizami...w-wait. I...I-nhah! Hh...mhn...". I licked inside, causing Kurosaki to yelp and moan from the surprise. I continued on without pausing, lapping up the outside before pushing my tongue inside. "Hyah! Ah!...ah...nn...auh...aauh...!". Kurosaki's moaning bounced off the walls in the bathroom. It was rather arousing. I was probably making it worse for him as I stroked his cock faster than before, feeling the fluids leak from the tip. "Na-no! Not..b-both! Hyah...ahn...ah-aah! Hm-mm! Ah! I'm gonna c-c-come!" Kurosaki's legs quaked under the pressure. The pressure of my tongue moving in and out, running around the walls and making him squeal, the pressure of my hand getting him off hard, as if squeezing toothpaste from the tube up and down but quickly. "I...I can't-aa! I can't hold on! M-mmn! My legs...! Augh! I can-naah! Aah! Aaaah!" Kurosaki bucked his hips up as he climaxed, his insides also leaking. I pulled away, reflexively licking my lips. "Well, well, you came from behind, too". "B-bully...haah...Kizami...I'm gonna fall...". Kurosaki's legs gave in, causing me to quickly jolt upward to catch him. He collapsed into my chest. Lowering him down, he relaxed in my arms. "Are you-?" "I'm okay...". He answered without allowing me to finish. It didn't matter as long as he was alright. "Do you feel dizzy or anything?" Kurosaki shook his head. "Nah...Just kinda worn out". I kissed his temple, hearing a soft sigh from his lips. "Wanna keep going?" He asked. "If you're not up to it then I won't force you". "It's fine. This will make us even". Kurosaki turned around, sitting on my lap. We kissed softly at first before going deeper into it. Our tongues tangled passionately under the rapidly running water. 

When pulling away, a saliva string connected us still. But only for a second as it broke, collapsing to Kurosaki's chin. I wiped it with my thumb, lightly kissing his lips again. "Ready...?" I asked him. Kurosaki looked around the shower area for a moment before answering. "N-not yet. Um, I'm going to grab that lotion". He did so, his reach a bit strained before grabbing the pale white bottle of body lotion. Popping it open, he squeezed some out onto his fingers, shifting onto the shower floor. I was puzzled at first but then understood when his hand disappeared from sight. "Mn-nn...haah...o-ow...". Kurosaki shut his eyes while moaning softly. He sounded like he was in pain. "Kurosaki, let me do it". "N-no, it's fine. I can-hmn! Mnn...haah...ha-aah...". Kurosaki leaned on one trembling hand and both knees. His knees were turning red from the pressure of the floor. That wasn't all. He leaned downward, taking the head of my slightly hard manhood into his mouth. I gasped. "K-Kurosaki, what are you...doing?" He pulled away to answer. "I want to prepare you, too seeing as you're not hard enough". "B-but-hn! N-nng! Hmn...". I covered my mouth with the back of my hand as Kurosaki took in more. I never asked him to do so. He didn't have to do anything like that. "Kurosaki...d-don't. I'll c-come...". I already felt like I was on the verge of release. 

Kurosaki finally pulled away. "Not yet". He said, straddling onto my lap again. I was hard, but I doubted that it would be enough. Without considering this, Kurosaki took me into his hand, guiding the tip to his enterance. Slowly, he pushed it inside with a trembling hand, the other gripping my shoulder. "A-ahn! Aah! Ha-ah!...Haah...hah...". Kurosaki stopped, only managing to push the tip in himself. "Here, let me". Although the heat was greatly unbearable, I proceeded. Taking Kurosaki's hips in a firm grip, I lay down on the floor, pushing my hips upwards while Kurosaki forced his way down, moaning and panting in his struggle. "Gaah...haa...So tight...". Kurosaki was trying to relax, I could see that with every deep breath he took, but it wasn't enough. "Kurosaki, I-I'm gonna pull out, okay? We need to-haah!" I gasped sharply when I felt Kurosaki force the rest inside. "Ghlk...!" He was in pain. Once it was all inside, I unsteadily sat back up, feeling my manhood twitch inside. "Nn! Na-haah...". Kurosaki held onto my shoulders, wrapping his arms around my neck. Our foreheads touched. "Are you alright?" I asked, panting. "Mn-hm...Barely...Gah...mn...Kizami, you're twitching so much...nm!" I jerked my hips when I felt another, much bigger twitch. "C-can I move?" Kurosaki asked, already pushing his hips up in anticipation. "Y-yes, please...m-move". I held Kurosaki's hips firmly as he slowly moved up and down along my length. "Mn...nah, aahh, a-ah...hah...". Kurosaki moaned quietly, his movements bringing out each one from his quivering lips. The heat...It was begging me to move my hips, but I restrained myself. I didn't want Kurosaki to get hurt before he even got used to it. 

Kurosaki dug his nails into my shoulders as he attempted to speed up. His attempts were a bit clumsy but he was obviously wanting more. "Hah, ah, ahh, Kizami...y-you can move...P-please...". I nodded, holding Kurosaki by the back for support as I thrust once. "Ahn! Ah...haah...". Kurosaki was just moving down at that moment so the timing was perfect. But since I wasn't leaning against anything and I was sitting on solid flooring, this would prove to be quite awkward. Still holding Kurosaki's back, I lowered us down to the floor. Kurosaki squirmed and whined as I was still inside him. When his back gently reached the floor I took the initiative. Holding his legs far apart, I began thrusting properly. Back and forth, back and forth, slowly and carefully. "Ah! Ah! Hah, aah, a-ah! Kizami...w-wait, let me-gyah!". Kurosaki arched his back when I gave another big thrust, pushing myself in deeper. Kurosaki tightened up, making me groan. "Gaah...So...tight...ah, hahh...". I continued regardless, moving as fast as I could manage for the time being. "Nah! Ah! Gah! Hah! Ah-aah! Aah! Ah! Kizami! Kizami~!" Kurosaki moaned my name as I continued to speed up. Hearing it made the process so much hotter, hearing his needy tone call out to me as if begging for more. I leaned over him, my nails digging into his smooth thighs. Kurosaki wrapped his arms around my neck as he cried out in pleasure. "Gyah-ahn! Ah! Ahh! Aah! M-more! More!" "Hah...nn...ah...Haha...You're moving your hips...It feels good...Don't s-stop...". I thrust harder inside, ruthlessly making Kurosaki's voice almost crack. I let go of his legs, allowing him to wrap them around my waist. The pulsing never ceased until my climax. It came right after Kurosaki's. "Ah! Ah! Aah! I-I'm coming! I'm gonna-ah! Aahh! Haah! Ah! Ah! Aaaahh!" Kurosaki arched his back again, coming on his stomach. Due to his climax he tightened up more. It pushed me over the edge. "Hah! Aaahh...!" I came, too, filling Kurosaki up with more unbearable heat. I pulled out, collapsing on top of Kurosaki. "Gyah...!" "Sorry. A-are you okay?" "I'm fine, you just surprised me". I sighed, followed by a groan. I was still a little hard. "Shit...". I cursed quietly, reachind down to finish myself off. I managed to release a few more squirts, panting from the relief. Looking at Kurosaki's flushed face, I smiled. He smiled back, his arms still around my neck to bring me in for a kiss. At least the heat died down as evening came around. And I didn't feel like going home at the moment. Maybe not for the rest of the evening. Instead of thinking about going home, I stayed with Kurosaki. We slept peacefully on his bed, exhausted and sore from the shower floor. I held him in my arms, listening to his soft breathing. Tonight would satisfy us for a few days. No more sex until the pain in our backs went away. No more shower sex, unless we were standing up, perhaps. That would have to be a conversation for another day I suppose.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff and less smut, author!


End file.
